


Memories

by theFrenchMistake16



Series: Little Prompt-Based Stories [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accident, Guilt, M/M, Memory Loss, Unclear Point of View, iwaoi - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theFrenchMistake16/pseuds/theFrenchMistake16
Summary: Prompt #1"I had to introduce myself again today."





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> French finds lots of prompts  
> French likes prompts  
> French writes little stories when she should be writing stuff about monsters and war

I had to introduce myself again today.

It wasn’t the first time, but at least she wasn’t with me for this visit.

She can’t quite comprehend when it happens.

I walked into that white room, just as I did every day. He was there, as beautiful as ever. Tired eyes looked me up and down and for a moment I was hopeful. But then he spoke. A whispered voice, barely distinguishable from the _whirr_ of the computers and medical equipment in the background. First, an apology in a voice that he had always used when he was being overly polite – _I’m sorry but I don’t recognize you_. Then, a repeat of what he’s been told to say that morning; _The doctor said that I had an accident and have some memory loss_. Oh, don’t I know. Finally – _who are you?_

I smile and shake my head, hiding the pain in my heart. Coming in closer, I murmur my name and who I was to him – _best friend, classmate, roommate, first kiss, first everything, lover, husband, father to our child, reason for you being here_ , but only one of those slipped out. A small smile crossed his face and I sat in the monotone chair next to his bed. His cold hand slipped into mine – acceptance, perhaps. Though we often repeat this conversation, his reaction differs. Sometimes acceptance, as it is today. Other times it is unsureness – hidden in the form of the tiniest smile, but unsure eyes. One day I was completely rejected, escorted out after a bout of screaming and kicking that severely weakened him.

If we’re lucky, his memory will bring forward bits of information. Those days are filled with happiness, but hold a deeper understanding of the weight of the situation. His body on those days seems smaller, as if he is accepting the condition of himself. Yet he thrusts no guilt upon me and resists my effort to put guilt upon myself. He merely runs his thumb across the back of my hand, raising it to his mouth and lightly peppering it with kisses from dry, cracked lips. A whisper – _stay strong for me and for our family and friends, please please please_


End file.
